


Unexpected, Not Unwelcome

by kettish



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29775357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kettish/pseuds/kettish
Summary: A possible first time, and Keith, as always, puts Shiro first.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46
Collections: Sheithlentines 2021





	Unexpected, Not Unwelcome

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WataruWatanabe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WataruWatanabe/gifts).



> Sheithlentines 2021, for @WataruWatanabe who had "trans Shiro" listed as a prompt. I was intrigued! 👀

They're making out hot and heavy and Shiro's body feels incredible. Keith is so here for this, he's hard as iron in his jeans and--

Shiro's not? Keith's hand freezes where it had wandered into Shiros groin.

Why is Shiro not?

Shiro senses the moment Keith is consternated, and pulls back to cup his cheek with one large hand, concerned, then--he realizes what Keith's confused about and visibly flinches, tries turning it into a step back to check on Keith.

"Are you not..." Keith starts, and Shiro makes a pained sound. 

"I'm--I have, uh... I'm…" Shiro stutters, unlike anything Keith's ever seen before. But it's obviously difficult, and Keith covers Shiro’s hand with his own then turns his cheek to kiss his palm before looking back at him again. He has to help.

"It's ok. Can I ask, um...is it something I did?" he stumbles through. He steels himself for any possible reply, determined to be supportive and apologetic as necessary. "Or something else."

"Not you!" Shiro bursts out, "God, baby, *never* you, you didn't do anything wrong. I just...I don't…"

Out of all the possibilities, Keith was not prepared for:

"I don't--I don't have a dick," Shiro finally says, wilting a little, and swallows hard. "Like yours."

Keith stops. Processes. Blinks. Pulls back to look at the bulge in Shiro's pants.

"That's not--fuck, I'm not--I'm trans. That's a packer," Shiro says, brilliantly red, hand on his face like he can't even believe himself. "I said that wrong, I'm so sorry, I got--that was dumb."

Keith's mind takes a moment, rearranging, sorting, cataloguing. He shuffles back close to Shiro as he thinks, tucking his head under Shiro's chin; Shiro makes a pleased, surprised sound, and gingerly accepts him, but ready to let go at any moment. It hurts a little, that Shiro never shared this before, but he’s sharing it now, and that counts for a lot.

"So…what does that mean, here," Keith finally asks.

"Well...no dick," Shiro says, hesitant. "I mean, I do, but not a, uh, cis male penis. More like--"

"Okay, but like, can I still touch you? Can we still have sex?" Keith interrupts to ask. Shiro inhales sharply when he goes on, "If...if you don't want to, that's ok, but--"

"You still want to?" Keith frowns up at him.

"Yes?"

"Don't act like I'm being weird," Shiro says and frowns, "This doesn't throw you off at all? It's kind of a big deal."

"No?" Keith looks mystified."You're still you. Have you seen you?" Shiro barks out a shocked laugh. "I don't really know how that uh works though. The details, anyway. Kinda slept through that part of sex ed."

"Because ew, girls?" Shiro guesses with a weak grin. He looks like he’s joking but underneath it there’s an undercurrent of something that makes Keith’s stomach twist in on itself.

"Because I don't have that equipment so I wasn't interested,” Keith corrects. “I didn't really want to be with anyone so…" It's Shiro's turn for things to click, at which point he feels both horny and incredibly humble: Shiro is the exception, and it makes him *throb.*

"Yeah. We can still have sex." His voice is rough, pitch low and velvet as he crowds Keith back against the wall and kisses him breathless. Keith marvels anew at Shiro's broad frame, at how *big* he is, especially considering this new information; there's surely other large trans men out there, but he's never met anyone cis or otherwise who is as fit and just--just as *perfect.* Shiro's hand cups his erection suddenly and Keith whimpers, pushing into it.

"Tell me what you like," Shiro demands, dragging the heel of his hand down Keith's cock through his jeans. Sparks travel from his balls up his spine at the pressure. "You like taking it? Or do you want to be inside me? What do you think about when you jerk off, baby?"

"Anything," Keith groans, leaning against the wall for support. Now that Shiro knows Keith isn't going to run, his confidence has returned two fold, and it's the sexiest thing Keith's ever seen in his life. "Fuck, please, whatever you want, I'll give it to you, Shiro." Shiro shudders and lets out a slow breath through his nose, leaning in to tuck his face in the crook of Keith's neck and drag his lips along his skin, cradling the other side with his hand.

"Yeah, you will," he murmurs, and then draws back, pulling back to full height. He keeps one hand on Keith's neck, though, thumb stroking over his rampant pulse. "Come on. Bed. I'll show you what to do."

Keith scrambles to obey, throwing off his clothes as Shiro laughs; he loves that sound, and exaggerates his haste just to hear it again. His boxers go last, landing on Shiro's face before he whips them off and goes back to removing his shirt. The button down goes easily, and Keith salivates at the sight of Shiro in an undershirt: it puts his muscles on display in a coy manner. Shiro grins, obviously gratified at the attention, and then pulls it off over his head, flexing a little to show off his abs; he works hard for this body, he can be a little vain. Keiths sitting up to touch him before he even finishes, hands running reverently over the ridges of muscle and up to cup his pecs.

Shiro says nothing, standing stock-still and letting Keith explore. The first time with someone new has always been the hardest for him--he wants intimacy, loves being open and letting a trusted and beloved partner touch him in all the places even he has trouble with, but it’s frightening, too. The scars from his top surgery are small, hidden along the curve of his pectoral muscles. When Keith finds them, he runs his thumbs along them, then runs his hands up and down his sides, then around to his back. Shiro’s pants are too tight to get into like he wants, so he unbuckles his belt, eyes locked with Shiros, and pops open the button. Shiro swallows hard as Keith leans in on impulse to kiss the flat surface of his abdomen where his jeans left light imprints, previously hidden and now exposed and sensitive.

“Sweet boy,” Shiro tells him, petting his hair carefully. Keith turns and kisses his hand and pushes his hands into the back of his jeans, cupping his ass and squeezing plush cheeks. It makes Shiro grind into his face a little, sighing with pleasure, and because Keith knows now the softness of the bulge in his jeans doesn’t offend him. Instead he thinks of how that must still feel good to Shiro, which makes him flush.

“Can I take these?” he asks, using his thumbs to tug at Shiro’s jeans and underpants, and Shiro hesitates for a bare second before nodding. Keith slides the jeans off carefully, then the underwear, and Shiro’s left standing in his packer and the elastic harness that holds it. Keith takes a moment to admire the harness in particular; it accentuates Shiro’s ass the same as a jock strap would, and he playfully snaps the band, earning a sharp tug of his hair. Shiro uses his grip to keep Keith in place as he backs up a little and removes the harness and packer, sets it aside, and then lays out on the bed, finally completely naked.

Keith takes in the sharp lines of his stomach and hips, the way the muscle cuts down towards his mound and the muscled fullness of his thighs. Finally, he allows himself to look at Shiro there, where he had been subconsciously avoiding, and swallows with a dry click.

Shiro’s...he said dick, so that’s what Keith will think of it, is red and chubby and jutting out maybe an inch or inch and a half. As Keith stares, it bobs a little, the movement pulling at skin below it, and dragging his gaze down. That skin connects to thin flaps of skin just outside of his opening, surrounded by two larger pieces that look full and flushed with blood as well. It’s all lightly trimmed, neat, and much of it looks wet. Keith’s mouth waters; he ducks down closer to take in Shiro’s scent, and it’s familiar and pleasant. It brings reality home for Keith in a way that just sight and words hadn’t. This is Shiro, how he’s always been. Every time Keith fantasize, like when he saw him in the gym, or riding hoverbikes, or leaning over his shoulder to correct something in his work, this is how Shiro had actually looked.

“I want…” he starts then trails off, unsure what is allowed. Shiro snorts.

“Touch me however you want, baby. Just go gently at first.”

Keith obeys. He trails his thumb up the flesh around his entrance carefully, keeping his touch only just firm enough not to tickle. It’s warm and soft beneath the rough hair, and when he drags his thumb back down with the grain instead of against it it feels like warm silk. He traces back up and down again, rubbing slowly outward, then uses both hands to pull the skin apart and expose him to open air; inside of him looks wet and red, objectively strange, but to be fair he always felt like rectums were equally strange. There’s a waft of heat and scent as he leans in and he inhales it, heady, and drags his lips down over his cock.

“Tease,” Shiro says, laughter in his tone. Keith glances up at him from underneath his eyelashes, then licks his lips, taking the taste from them; it makes Shiro’s breath hitch in a very interesting manner. A hand at the back of his head presses him forward the barest millimeter, encouraging, and Keith smiles as he ducks back down to play more.

“Soft,” he murmurs before he wonders about the difference between Shiro’s dick and his own. He explores this thought by licking directly up and over it, fascinated by the firm texture of it on his tongue, and he does it again when Shiro’s breath quickens. *Shiro likes that,* he understands, and Shiro deserves whatever he wants--so he does it again, and then continues, licking broad, leisurely strokes up it. Shiro squirms, thighs tensing and relaxing as he struggles to be still, and his hand pulls Keith a little closer before he speaks.

"A little harder now," Shiro tells him. He moans when Keith presses down and then in, letting his tongue stray into the soft wet of his hole, and Keith keeps going, feels like he can't get enough of him; the salt tang on his tongue and the way Shiro's insides pulse and clench at his tongue are addictive and work him up into a frenzy. He listens to the way Shiro sounds as he breathes out faint words and long, low sounds, and feels for how his body moves under Keith's tongue, but the best indicator of what he needs is Shiro's hand on his head, pushing him closer or away or holding him still so Shiro can rut against his tongue.

Once Shiro is humping his face regularly, Keith decides to try something--he latches onto his dick and sucks, starting with just the faintest pressure. Shiro gasps and then he's crushing Keith's face against himself, head thrown back and eyes squeezed shut as he moves desperately. Keith matches his pace as he thrusts down against the comforter and ramps up the pressure until Shiro's thighs are shaking and he's whimpering as he gasps for air; suddenly he tenses, then practically wails, his hand slapping over his mouth to keep himself quiet as he cums against Keith's tongue.

It's so much that Keith nearly spills right then and there, but he hangs on despite the need. He's not sure if Shiro wants to do more or not, but if he does, Keith wants to be ready. He gentles his tongue, thinking about how he's sensitive after orgasm, and lays kisses across Shiro's skin with damp lips as his love comes down. His cock throbs against the sheets, and his hips flinch forward every few moments; he's so close, presses his forehead against Shiros thigh, and breathes.

"Keith," Shiro sighs, and tugs him up to kiss him. There's skin, all warmth and pressure against his length from the way they're pressed together. Its delicious and luxurious somehow; maybe because there's so much skin contact between them, and its so new. 

And, of course, because it's Shiro.

"You did so good," Shiro tells him, tilting his head to kiss him again. "That felt amazing, Keith. You ok?" Keith breathes a laugh.

"So turned on it hurts, but ok," Keith replies. Shiro chuckles, sliding his hands down Keith's back to knead his cheeks before guiding him into rocking, thrusting his hips up against Keith's erection with purpose. "Fuck...Shiro, please."

"My turn," Shiro says as Keith moans and picks up the rhythm Shiro sets for him. "Let me see you, sweetheart. Want it all over me, ok?"

That's it--that's all Keith can handle. Heat flares up his spine as his cock pulses, emptying himself into Shiros stomach and chest with a stuttering whine. Shiro wanted to see it, Shiro wanted Keith to feel good, Shiro wanted his hands and mouth on him, ShiroShiroShiro--he feels like he's floating, buoyant in Shiro's arms.

When Keith's brain reconstitutes itself enough for thought, Shiro is petting his head and scratching his scalp gently with blunt nails. It feels so lovely he could purr.

"Gorgeous," Shiro praises him, cupping the back of Keith's neck. "Better now?"

"So good," Keith manages to say, sleep nipping at his heels. He yawns hugely and snuggles into Shiros chest, getting comfy.

"Nope. Shower," Shiro says firmly, pushing Keith off bit by bit. Keith groans. "C'mon."

Keith does get up and follow him in eventually, but he definitely lets Shiro walk away, first. Its a fantastic view.


End file.
